KOTOR: Long-Hair Guy
by Ceu Praca
Summary: Mission Vao sees a strange human in Javyar's Cantina; the first thing she notices about him is his bright red armor. The second thing is his unusually long hair. The third thing is that he looks entirely out of place. ****Revan meets Mission for the first time, written from Mission's POV****LSM Revan***Random oneshot I felt like writing***


**A/N: **This is just a short oneshot I wrote because I felt like it. Basically, Mission Vao's first meeting with Revan, but from _her_ POV instead of his, with some added dialogue. I stick with canon, so Revan is Light-Side and male. If going go to Revan's Wookieepedia page, the first image of him that pops up is how I describe him in my stories. "Jon Antilles" is the Star Wars equivalent of "John Smith," and it's the name I always give Revan in the game. "Fleet" is Carth Onasi; if you want to know why Revan calls him that, then read my other _KotOR_ fanfic, _Republic Soldier_. It's actually the guy's canonical nickname, though.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Star Wars or the Old Republic. Bleh.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

She took a small sip of the Tarisian ale, watching the other patrons of the cantina warily. Yeah, technically she was too young to be drinking that stuff, but Mission had no qualms about saying that she was a lot older than she really was. Most humans didn't seem to care what some alien teenager did, anyway, and, usually, the regulars at Javyar's knew her well enough to know that if they messed with her, they'd get in trouble with a certain three-meter-tall ball of fur.

Rodians were commonly stupid, though, so Mission wasn't all that surprised when two of the Vulkar variety came up to her…_again_. Heavily intoxicated and obviously either unaware of or not caring that Big Z was overprotective of her.

"I told you to leave me alone!" she snapped, slamming her mug down on the table. "So give me some space, bug-eye! Your breath smells like bantha poodoo!"

The Rodian's antennae visibly bristled at her insults, but she didn't care; the Rutian Twi'lek knew full well that she wasn't in any danger with Big Z lurking at a nearby table. Her knowledge of Rodese wasn't that extensive, but she knew enough to figure out what it was saying.

"Little girl should not be in bar. This no place for little girl. If little girl smart, she run away home now."

Mission's temper rose at that, her delicate, blue skin flushing purple with anger, lekku twitching over her shoulders like a pair of writhing serpents. "Who're you calling 'little girl,' Chuba-face?!"

The Rodian made an odd whistling noise with its flute-shaped mouth. "Little girl needs lesson in manners!"

Okay, they were way past getting on her nerves now, but she knew better than to just lose it and punch the bug. "Just a sec, boys. Zaalbar…a little help here? I need you to rip the legs off some insects."

[[Mission! I'm busy; they just brought my food!]] the Wookiee protested loudly; anyone standing within a meter of him jumped away, obviously thinking that he'd just roared a threat instead of an objection.

The Rodian had taken a hesitant pace back, and Mission ignored them pointedly, glowering at the giant furball. "Quit complaining, you can finish eating later! Besides, you need the exercise, so get over here!"

Her best friend snorted and stalked toward the Rodians, who immediately backed away a little more. "We no want trouble with Wookiee," the bug said hurriedly. "Our problem with you, little girl!"

"You got a problem with me, then you got a problem with Big Z," Mission answered flippantly. "So unless you want to take on my furry friend, I suggest you greenies hop on out of here."

"Little girl lucky she has big friend," the Rodian spat, retreating hastily and dragging its buddy with it.

Mission looked up at Zaalbar, who grunted. [[Stop provoking people.]]

"Hey, they came up to me; it wasn't my fault that time," she retorted, taking a swig of her ale. A flash of red caught her eye, and she turned, seeing a tall human male, wearing heavy Bonadan alloy armor, picking his way slowly through the drunken crowd, another man wearing green armor following close behind.

She frowned, studying them. The taller one had dark hair down to his shoulders, which was weird for a human; in her experience, males of that species preferred keeping their hair cropped short. Then again, she had no hair, so she couldn't really be considered an expert on that. He also wore two vibroswords strapped to his back, and a red visor covered his eyes. The other guy wore twin blaster pistols on his belt, and they both were obviously not drunk.

Eventually, they ended up on her side of the walkway, and the long-haired guy was shoved roughly by an inebriated Bith, and inadvertently bumped into Zaalbar. Before Mission could react, the Wookiee whirled around with a snarl. [[Leave me alone!]]

The man backed up, murmuring a soft apology, and Mission felt sorry for him; he really looked out of place. They both did. "Hey, relax Big Z. No need to be rude," she scolded her friend. The furball just huffed, and she rolled her eyes, smiling at the two humans. "Sorry about that, but Wookiees ain't much for conversation, you know?"

"It's all right," the man replied in a smooth voice, smiling back pleasantly. "I'm used to getting on people's nerves."

She giggled in spite of herself; she wasn't usually friendly around strangers, but there was something about the man that made her relax. Or maybe it was just the Tarisian ale in her system. "Say, I don't recognize you, and I know pretty much everyone in the Lower City. You must be new down here."

"Yeah, we're new," he replied, nodding slightly; his companion just remained silent, eyeing everything in the cantina with suspicion.

"I guess that makes me and Big Z your official welcoming committee," she said cheerfully, elbowing her friend, who just grunted and ignored them.

The man looked curious. "I've never met a Twi'lek who speaks Galactic Basic before."

She grinned. "It's not that strange. Most aliens can speak Basic, they just prefer to use their own language. But I grew up on Taris, so I just sort of got used to speaking the native tongue."

The long-haired guy's friend stepped forward; even though he still looked incredibly wary of everything, he seemed friendly enough. "You showed some guts dealing with those Black Vulkars, kid. You got a name?"

She forced herself to not take offense at the 'kid' reference. After all, neither of them knew her, so how would they know that she _hated_ being called that? "My name's Mission Vao, and this big Wookiee is my best friend, Zaalbar. I'd offer to give you a tour, but the streets down here aren't safe. But if there's anything else you need…"

The long-haired guy shrugged, glancing at Big Z and offering a polite nod. The furball bared his fangs in what looked like a sarcastic smile. [[Don't talk to me.]]

Long-hair chuckled, and, surprisingly enough, didn't sound nervous. Which was kinda weird, since most people got freaked out around Zaalbar because no one really understood his language. "I'm Jon Antilles," he answered, then gestured to the other guy. "This is my friend, Fleet. We're sort of…exploring."

"Lower City is a dangerous place to explore," she noted, her lekku shivering at the penetrating stare that he was giving her. "Mind if I just call you Jon?"

"I'm fine with it," he chuckled. "How do a Wookiee and a Twi'lek end up as best friends?"

"We just kind of fell in together. It ain't easy on your own here in the Lower City; everyone is always looking to push you around."

"So we noticed," Fleet commented dryly, obviously referring to the Vulkar Rodians. "Still, you seem like an odd pair."

[[Not as odd as a green human and a red human wandering the gang-ridden streets aimlessly]] Big Z growled.

Oddly enough, Jon smiled as if he'd understood the Wookiee's snarky comment, but he couldn't have…could he? Mission smirked; there was no way she was telling him the full story. He may have been nice, but she wasn't _that_ gullible. Still a summary wouldn't hurt anything. "When I met up with Zaalbar, it seemed like a good match. I knew we could look out for each other. With my street smarts and his muscle, we make a great team."

Jon nodded in agreement. "I can see that. I'd pity anyone stupid enough to try messing with you. Would you mind if I asked you a few things?"

"You and your _questions_," Fleet grumbled under his breath.

Mission felt amused by that. "Well, you came to the right person. If you want info on Lower Taris, I'm the one to talk to. Davik, the Lower City gangs…I've even got the scoop on that bounty hunter, Calo Nord," she divulged proudly; no one knew the streets better than her.

[[Mission, don't encourage him]] Zaalbar complained.

"Shut up, fluff ball," she snapped playfully, shoving him. "I can talk to whoever I want to!"

Jon laughed softly, then asked about practically everything there was in the Lower City, taking particular interest in the gangs and the war between Brejik and Gadon. Eventually, though, he ended the conversation. "Thank you for the information, Mission. It was really helpful. Fleet and I should get going, though; we're kind of on a tight schedule."

Though she didn't want to admit it, Mission was slightly disappointed; she'd enjoyed talking to Jon. "Your going? Yeah…this dive is pretty boring, I guess. No action around here."

[[Unless you count drunk Rodians]] Zaalbar muttered.

"Come on, Big Z, let's go."

[[But I haven't finished eating!]] he protested.

"Can't you think about something besides your stomach for _five minutes_?" she griped, exasperated. "Come _on_…we'll go see if there's anything good to eat at the Bek base."

He grudgingly assented, and she noticed that Jon looked amused. She felt a nagging suspicion that the guy probably did understand Wookieespeak. He merely flashed another smile. "It was nice meeting you, Mission. Who knows, maybe we'll run into each other later."

She took Zaalbar's arm, weaving her fingers into his thick, shaggy fur. "Yeah, maybe. Thanks for not getting offended by Big Z's lack of manners."

He said goodbye and wandered off, his friend Fleet trailing after him with an annoyed expression as he went into the bounty hunters' lounge. Mission hoped he wouldn't get himself killed; that area of the cantina could be really rough.

[[Are we going yet?]]

"Okay, okay! Sheesh, stop being so impatient!"

The Wookiee just snorted, nudging her in the general direction of the exit.


End file.
